A kiss for White Day
by creativelove1005
Summary: The sequel to "Popcorn and Cherry Tomatoes For Valentines Day?" Summary:Sasuke has to give Hinata a return gift...What will it be?


**A/N: Before you guys say anything I know that this is TWO MONTHS LATE but we all have had computer difficulties and HOMEWORK so here it is….**

**Please review and no flames please. Sasuke's pov**

Valentines Day was a month ago.

It was a month ago when I had to hide from all of my obsessed fan girls.

It was a month ago when I saw a girl crying.

It was a month ago when I, being as cold as I am, comforted this girl.

It was a month ago when I found out, in a matter of seconds, that I liked this girl.

It was a month ago when I did something I never thought I'd ever do…

I kissed the Hyuuga heiress.

As I walked though the streets of Konoha, glaring at any girl who would stop and stare at me, I couldn't help but think of the Hyuuga girl. She was very different from every other girl in the village. She wasn't loud and obnoxious, but very quiet and meek. Like a mouse. But she was also very powerful, she could defend herself in a fight very easily. That is one of the reasons I think I'm attracted to her the most. She isn't stuck-up like her cousin, but very kind. She also is…_in love with Naruto._ The very thought of it put a bad taste in my mouth. But she has to like me a little right? I mean she let me kiss her _willingly_. She also gave me that unusual valentine(I only ate the cherry tomatoes and the regular popcorn, the popcorn dipped in chocolate didn't look appetizing). This is all to stressful.

"But, I had our whole day planned out!" That was Naruto's voice. What was that dobe up to…

I turned around and saw Lee and Sakura walking towards me hand in hand.

"Goodbye Naruto." Was all Sakura said before they disappeared around a corner.

Naruto fell to his knees.

"Sasuke! Can you believe this! That bushy brow freak tricked me!" Naruto said punching the wall. "We had made a bet to see if who's gift to Sakura for White day was better. The loser had to throw away their gift and give up on Sakura. Then when I declared myself winner Sakura and Hinata-"

_Hinata! _The moment he said her name I felt a tang in my heart…was she here? As Naruto kept rambling about what happen I realized that she was in front of me the whole time. She was looking down, avoiding my gaze.

"And know I have to win her back!" I turned back to Naruto, who had just finished his rant.

"See you guys later." With that said, Naruto ran away in the direction Sakura and Lee went.

I turned my full attention to Hinata, who was still looking down. After three…no _seven_ minutes of silence she said something.

"Where is my gift?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you expecting one?" I countered, challenging her.

"I asked you first." Hinata said finally looking up and also giving me a good view of her beautiful eyes.

"That doesn't matter answer my question." I said smirking and walked towards her.

"That isn't-eeep!" I (gently) pushed her back up against a tree and put my lips near her ear and whispered. "Do you really want your gift?"

"Y-Y-Yes" She answered.

I kissed her earlobe, which automatically caused her to "eeep!" I started to kiss along her jaw line, I could feel her stiffening. I stopped what I was doing and put my lips on top of hers and she responded immediately. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and my arms snaked around her waist. The kiss was longer then our last one, but I didn't want to scare her away so I pulled away.

"See you next Wednesday." I said and started to walk away….I couldn't deal with the awkward "after kiss" moment.

"You want to meet up on Wednesday?" She said walking after me.

"Of course a boyfriend has to take his girlfriend on a date." I said simply. I stopped walking, waiting for her response.

"W-Where do you want to meet?" _I'll take that as a yes. _

"Don't worry I'll find you." I answered, taking her hand and kissing it.

Still holding her had we began to walk toward her house. We stopped when were a mile from the main gate.

"Thank you, I enjoyed my gift." Hinata said letting go of my hand.

"Of course you did," I said giving her a peck on her lips. "Who wouldn't enjoy a kiss for White day." scene

**AN: OKAY I really think I suck at romantic scenes. So I hope you like this story!**

**Watch** **out for my next story called "Lee's Victory"! The story that shows what happen before Sasuke got there. But that won't be up till later my friends are going to kill me if I don't update my other story soon.(Sorry for the long ramble) BYEZ!**


End file.
